


Medical program in Seattle

by Naturkraften



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturkraften/pseuds/Naturkraften
Summary: There's a program in Seattle that allowed future medical students to study medicin for the summer and get a head-start and a direct entry to the local university. The characters from Greys Anatomy are between the ages of 19-25 and the entire fanfic is written from Callies POV.Eventually Calzona





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one's pretty short, but it's mostly to give you a taste of how it's gonna be written in the future. How I write, and the AU I'm trying to create. Leave a comment if you want, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also since I, myself, also currently attend University I'll try and upload 1 chapter a week that'll be longer and uploaded on sundays probably! :)

Chapter 1. 

Callie Torrez was ready, she was ripe. She’d prepared for this the last 3 years. The Seattle medical prep-program was all she needed to enter med school later. She’d gotten a room at the program in a student hall with 10 other students, to which she wasn’t excited. She didn’t like the idea of sharing a kitchen with 10 people she’d never met before. 

Her bags were packed and ready and her dad was waiting for her in the hallway looking at his clock with a stressed look. He looked up and saw her struggling with her bags down the stairs, so he hurried up and grabbed one from her. “Calliope, ándale”, he sighed and muttered.   
Her dad carried the bags out to the car and Callie turned around to say her last goodbyes to her older sister and mother. “Bye, Aria. Don’t forget to call me!”, she said as he hugged her sister. Aria had tears in her eyes and squeezed her tightly. “Ay, it’s okay big sis. I’m not dying, I’m off to become an ortho goddess”, Callie said jokingly. Aria nodded, wiped her tears and took a step back so her mother could embrace her younger daughter. “Calliope, you be on your best behavior, sí?”, her mother said firmly. Callie rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Sí, mami. When am I not on my best behavior?”, Callie said and hugged her mother back. “Vamos, Calliope!!”, she heard her dad yell from the car since they were a little late to the airport. Callie waved goodbye as she rushed out to the car and got in the front seat.   
When her dad was stressed he drove like car thief, like someone was chasing them. “Ay, papi drive more careful por favor, my stomach is turning”, Callie said and laughed. Her dad laughed with her and drove more careful. 

The trip to the airport was quiet, Callie was looking out the window while listening to the music on the radio feeling as if she was in a music video. Out of nowhere “despacito” came on the radio and her dad made a disgusted sound. “Not this crap again with Justin Bibér”.   
Callie bursts out laughing. “Papi, it’s B-i-e-b-e-r”. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned it off while turning the car to park.   
Leaving home was probably one of the hardest decisions Callie had to make. All her cousins had lived home while studying and her family had always been convinced that she would do the same. They had argued 2 years prior to her taking the decision, since taking that program would be a direct entry to University of Washington School of Medicine which had been the school she’d always dreamed of. Her family were never happy with her decision but since she told them she wanted to become a doctor they’d been more supportive, especially since it meant bragging rights at family get-togethers. 

She’d never ever seen her dad cry, but he looked quite teared up when they stood by the security checkpoint. “I have to go now, papi. I’ll call you when I land”, she said and hugged her father. “Goodbye, mi vida. You be good now and make me proud, as you always do”, Carlos said as he took a step back waved her off.   
Callie carried her bag, passed it by the security and started walking her gate while on the phone with Aria talking about a boy Aria was dating without their parent’s knowledge. “So do you think mami and papi will be okay with John?”, Callie asked her sister while trying to find gate 43. 

“What do you think? Honestly I’m not sure papi will like him but I’m also quite sure he won’t like any of the boys we’ll meet. Weren’t you talking to that boy George, what happened to him?”, her sister said. She knew Aria was right, their dad would probably not be okay with anyone in the beginning, he has to warm up to people.   
“We stopped talking, just didn’t feel right with him”, she made an excuse up when in reality she’d fallen in love with his best friend Izzy and just couldn’t bare to see her anymore when she knew Izzy was as straight as they come, also it didn’t feel right to George to pretend to be in love with him when in reality she was fantasizing about Izzy when they did stuff. 

She found the sign that said 43 and went to show her ticket before she hurried to the plane to take her seat and put her luggage in its place. She sat down on her seat right next to a man that looked about the same age as Callie with huge muscles and dark grey/brown hair. He looked good. Callie hurried to say goodbye to her sister; “Aria, I need to hang up! Yeah I’ll call you when I’m in my room. Call you call me a cab for when I land? He needs to drive to University of Washington School of Medicine, the student dorms are close by, so I can walk from there! Thanks!”, her sister said yes right before they hung up and the man next to her turned to face her.   
“Are you attending University of Washington School of Medicine?”, he asked and sounded shocked. She smiled and nodded. His smile was big and genuine when he took her hand. “Me too! That’s awesome. Nice to meet you….”, he began. “Callie Torres”, Callie filled in.   
“Nice to meet you, Callie. I’m Mark Sloan!”.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Callie and Mark spoke on the entire flight to Seattle. He was like the sluttier male version of her, to which she liked. It was more exciting than the people back home that would only talk behind your back, establish an elitist friendship that would always end up with you being in the bottom of the hierarchy. She’d never been with the popular people, but she’d always been with the people wanting to be popular and that would stab her in the back for it. 

“So how old are you?”, Mark asked her. Callie was caught up in her own thoughts thinking about school back in Florida. “Callie?”, he asked again with a wondering tone in his voice. She snapped out of it.

“Oh yeah, I’m 19, turning 20 in a month!”, she replied, “what about you?”. He laughed, resembling an old man, probably trying to sound way older than he was.  
“I’m 25”, he replied and smiled. “I’ll be like your older brother at school. I got you”. She smiled back. It was really nice of him to say that, she didn’t know how true he would stay to his words considering what a nerd she was, and he looked like he’d hang out with the popular people, and also the fact that she was bisexual and didn’t know his views on the LGBTQIA+ community. She lost contact with her best friend and cousin Rita when she told her about Izzy and she wasn’t about to make the same mistake again, she didn’t know if she could ever handle losing another friend. 

“Thank you, let’s hope the other people suck so that you’re stuck with me”, Callie joked and put her tray down and put a bunch of her notes on it to read up on some recent studies. Mark laughed and peeked as she was opening her notes. “Oh cool, you’re studying to become an orthopedic surgeon?”, Mark asked. She nodded while continuously reading her texts. “I’m becoming a plastic surgeon! I want to help people achieve their ideal looks, to regain something they might’ve lost in an accident, or just help them if they want to look as handsome as me. You know, it’s not easy existing in this universe as one of the hottest people alive, people look up to you and want to be you”, he said and touched his hair. Callie looked at him and laughed. “You wouldn’t know”. He touched his chest as to show how his heart just got broken by the comment. “Ouch, that stung”, he laughed. 

One of the flight attendants walked up to Callie and bent down, showing her clearly visible cleavage. Callie did all in her power not to look. “Ma’am, you have to put your tray up, we’re landing shortly”, she said with a silky-smooth voice. The flight attendant was so beautiful, Callie was at a loss for words. She collected her papers and put her tray up, still not taking her eyes off the beautiful blonde in front of her. The flight attendant gave Callie a genuine smile and kept walking telling other passengers to fasten their seatbelts and put their trays up. Callie kept looking at her as she paced the entire plane. Mark laughed which caught Callies attention. “What are you laughing at?”, she asked jokingly. 

“You were totally checking that flight attendant out. You gay or something?”, he asked still laughing. She looked down in embarrassment and mumbled “maybe…”. He stopped laughing. “Wait what, you are? You’re my first gay friend then”. She gave him with a confused look. “Actually I’m bisexual but wait, you’re okay with this?”, she asked. 

Now it was Marks turn to look confused. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be okay with it?”. Callie was confused as to why he seemed so chill about it. She’d only told Rita about her sexuality before but restrained from telling anyone else when Rita reacted so negatively to her coming out. She felt her face getting flustered and she tried to quickly think about how she was going to explain to him why she was so shocked. 

She cleared her throat and looked up. “Nah you know, some guys find it disgusting”, she tried making up an excuse so that she wouldn’t have to explain that her only good friend had been her cousin Rita. Mark smiled. “I’d never judge anyone based on sexuality. Honestly, I find it an incredible compliment when men hit on me and I’ve also always have had a dream of sleeping with two women..”, he started and then lowered his voice, “maybe you’d like to be one of them” and winked.  
Callie jokingly hit him on the shoulder. “Oh my god, Mark. Didn’t you just say you were going to be like my older brother? Way to make it weird”, she laughed. The plane started shaking and they could see all the passengers getting nervous. Mark grabbed the ends of his seat and looked up. “Please don’t crash, please don’t crash”, he kept whispering to himself repeatedly. Callie used to get scared when the plane shook, but he looked like he expected death from it. She took his hand and caressed the top with her thumb. “Don’t worry”, she reassured him, not knowing how to calm him down. 

They started to feel the plane descending slowly without the shaking. “I’m sorry, I’ve never been this afraid when flying but I’ve been having these insane nightmares where I’m flying with co-workers and all of a sudden we crash, and I die from cardiac tamponade”, he explained. She couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s oddly specific”, she said. He forced a smile and nodded while still tensed up.

The landing went pretty smoothly. Mark still wanted Callie to hold his hand during the landing and it wasn’t until the plane reached the ground that Mark let go and went back to his “manly” self. Callie laughed at the sudden change of character. “As I was saying earlier. I’ll be your older brother, but you know if you’re ever down, I’m down.”.  
“In your dreams. I’ll take the brother-part though”, she answered and unbuckled her seatbelt and turned her phone on. She had 3 missing calls from Aria, she was confused. Aria knew she was on the plane. She called back while she stood up, waiting for the people that were already standing up to take their luggage and go.  
“Callie! Sorry, I forgot how long it took to fly to Seattle! I just wanted to call and tell you that the program has arranged a big bus for everyone arriving at the airport and by train today, so you just need to get out and look for a man holding a sign with the programs name and follow him”, she explained. 

“Thanks, Aria! I’ll text you when I get there”, she said before she hung up. Mark smirked behind her. “Was that a girlfriend I just heard? Aria, such a pretty name. Is she also Hispanic?”, he asked and stood up. Callie made a disgusted sound and looked back at him. 

“Pendejo, that’s my older sister”, she started to explain. “Also I’m not Hispanic, I’m Latina”. Once again Mark looked confused. “And the difference is…?”, he asked. She sighed and the people on the plane started moving out from the plane. 

Callie and Mark got their luggage and walked out of the plane and walked behind all the other people to get the rest of their bags. They both found the man holding the sign at the same time and he was already surrounded by approximately 10 students patiently playing on their phones and not being social towards each other.  
They found their bags immediately and walked towards the man with the sign. Everyone stood there quietly without saying a word. Some where checking their phones and some were just looking out the windows. Three more people arrived shortly after Mark and Callie and the man holding the sign finally lowered his hands and spoke in a monotone voice. “That’s everyone. Now, follow me to the bus”.

They all walked behind him carrying their bags and Mark leaned towards Callie and whispered; “Everyone seems so tense. I’m almost afraid to speak.”. Callie nodded. “I know, but they’re probably just shy and waiting for someone to approach them first”, she said while they walked towards the bus.

The man that was holding the sign earlier started packing everyone’s bags in the bus while they stepped inside and took a seat. He took Callies and Marks bags and gestured for them to go inside and take a seat. Mark let Calle go first and then followed her. The seats in the bus were different than the ones on the busses she usually would sit in. The seats were turned towards each other instead of all of them being turned towards the front and had a small table between them. She shrugged her shoulders and took a seat, and Mark took one in front of her and smiled. “Are you tired?”, he asked. She nodded and did all in her power not close her eyes for too long since the ride was only 20 minutes and it felt unnecessary to sleep during such a short time, and also it was in the middle of the day. 

More people stepped onto the buss and all of a sudden a woman catch Callies attention. She had blonde hair with big curls to her shoulders and was wearing a teddy-bear pin, to which Callie found odd but cute. All the seats in the bus were taken except for 2. The seats right next to Mark and Calle. The woman looked around as if to see it anything else was available when clearly it wasn’t. She then looked at Callie and smiled. 

She felt warm when the blonde smiled towards her and couldn’t help but smile back as the she sat down next to Callie. “Hi, I’m Arizona Robbins”, she said and altered her look between Mark and Callie. “I’m Callie Torres”, Callie started. “And I’m Mark Sloan!”, Mark continued. 

“Nice to meet both of you!”, Arizona started. “Do you two know each other from before?”. They both shook their heads. “We got to know each other on the flight here from Florida”, Mark explained. Arizonas focus shifted quickly. “So Callie, what’s your full name? Surely Callie is just a nickname?”, she asked. No one used to take an interest in Callies name, so she was taken aback a little by the question. 

“It’s short for Callio-”, before she got to finish saying her sentence, another blonde woman walked in. She was taller than Arizona and looked almost a little angry. “Erica, baby I’m here!”, Arizona called out. The taller blonde woman saw Arizona and a smiled appeared on her face. She sat down across from Arizona next to Mark and looked at Calle and Mark. 

“I’m Erica Hahn.”, she said and shook their hands, “Arizonas girlfriend”. Callies heart dropped. First because it meant Arizona liked women, and secondly because she already had a girlfriend. She tried not to look so shocked, but gay people rarely made an appearance where she came from. Erica laughed and looked at Callie. “You look terrified, did we scare you? You’re not homophobic right”, Erica asked. Mark laughed with her.

“Nah, she can’t be homophobic since she-”, Mark started before Callie kicked him under the small table that was separating them. He looked at her with a confused face. “Since I have so many gay friends”, Callie continued, trying to save herself. Arizona and Erica looked at each other.  
“You know that’s not a thing?”, Arizona said and looked at Callie with a half-hearted smile. “Yeah, I know you’re not supposed to say that, I’m just trying to make it clear to both of you that I don’t mind gay people, in fact I love gay people. I even went to watch the pride parade once”, she continued, only making it worse. It was Marks turn to give her a meaning look that said bro stop, they get it… you don’t hate gay people. She stopped speaking and looked down. 

“Well, glad that’s sorted out”, Erica said and clapped her hands before grabbing Arizonas hands across the table. “Baby, I’m so glad we’re doing this together. We’re going to be great at the program”. Arizona looked a little uncomfortable and looked at Callie before letting go of her girlfriend’s hands. “So, what are you two studying to become? I’m studying to become a pediatric surgeon and Erica is becoming a cardiothoracic surgeon”, Arizona explained.  
“I’m going in to plastics!”, Mark explained and excused himself quickly to answer his phone.  
“And I’m becoming an ortho goddess”, Callie said and smiled towards the couple. They both smiled back, and Erica replied. “That’s cute”, in a demeaning tone, making Callie slightly uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to their school was fairly quick, mainly due to the fact that Callie slept soon after Erica had made ortho sound like she was going to melt sugar and form lollipops for the sick children in Seattle. She woke up to someone yelling at her from a distance. It was the bus driver that was patiently waiting for her to exit the bus. She opened her eyes and saw every seat except for the one in front of her, empty. Mark was sound asleep in front of her. 

“Hurry up, I don’t have all day!”, the driver yelled again. She kicked Mark lightly under the table while grabbing her jacket. “Hey, Mark! Wake up we’re late.”. He opened his eyes in panic and quickly grabbed his jacket. They stepped out of the bus and looked around them. It was a big school. There were 10 buildings and all of them were dark brown in color and had big windows. The grass in front of the buildings was bright green and in the middle of everything was a big statue and a pond right next to it. 

“Holy shit, it’s actually prettier than in the photos”, she whispered and could see Mark nodding in agreement in the corner of her eye. The closest and centered building had huge windows, so you could look right in and she saw their class listening to someone waving a card around while speaking. “Shit I think they’re handing out room keys”, Callie said before grabbing her bags that the driver had put outside the bus. Mark grabbed his and together they ran inside the building and heard the short woman in the center speak loudly while holding a key card. 

“Each one of you are assigned a room with one roommate. It’s not a two-room apartment, it’s a bigger room with two beds at each ends of the room. I don’t think I have to tell you that alcohol and other drugs are strictly prohibited in the public spaces since we are studying at a hospital where we expect our students to not attend classes drunk or high. Each dorm has 10 people that together will share one kitchen and three bathrooms, all of these need to be kept clean since y’all ain’t living with your parents no more, which means you clean after yourself like the adult you are. The program starts tomorrow, today is only for settling in and getting all your things out of your bags. Since we’re in the middle of town everything is close-by, so I suggest if you’re foolish enough not to have brought pens and notebooks, you go and buy that today”, the woman was short and wearing blue scrubs, speaking while holding the key-card in her hand. Her hair was to her shoulders and had big curls. She opened her mouth again to continue, “Also, my name is Miranda Bailey and I will be referred to as Dr. Bailey only. I’m chief resident at Settle Grace Mercy West. If you have any questions, you ask me and if I’m not sure, I ask chief of surgery Dr. Webber, who also happens to be your principle. Now what I want all of you to do is stand next to person you’ve only just met but already know you won’t quite like”. 

Callie looked at Mark with a confused face. He shrugged his shoulders and looked around. A person raised her hand in the middle of the tiny crowd. Bailey pointed to her and nodded. “But we’ve only just met these people, I don’t know whether I like them or not”, she said quietly and looked down. She was petite, but not small, with red hair in a pony tail and posture that seemed shy. 

“What’s your name?”, Bailey asked. The girl looked up and replied. “April”. Bailey rolled her eyes. “You’re last name, child”. The girl was visibly nervous. “Kepner, ma’am.”, she answered. Bailey nodded and then continued to explain. “You’re all human, you’ve spoken in some amount to at least one of these people and if not, just stand next to someone available”. April nodded. Callie looked around, not sure who she was going to stand next to. In a second, she felt an arm touch hers and she looked to her side. Erica had paired up with her. She didn’t know whether to feel offended that Erica already didn’t like her, or glad that she wasn’t the first one that initiated the slight dislike they obviously had towards each other. “Torres”, Erica said with a cold voice as the stood next to her. She was slightly confused. She wasn’t a fan of Erica since she belittled a huge passion Callie had, but she didn’t hate her just yet, which seemed Erica’s case when it came to Callie. 

“Hahn”, she said back as she watched her new-found friend Mark still wander around until he got paired with a tall man that Callie found incredibly attractive. Frankly she was jealous that she got paired up with Hahn. Everyone seemed to have found their partners when Bailey looked around to check. “Great, these people standing next to you will your roommates.”, a loud groan could be heard throughout the crowd of people. 

“When summer’s over you get to find your owns places but for now this what you get. You need to learn to get along with all your co-workers or working here or anywhere else won’t work or you. You don’t have to love them but you need to get along and respect each other.”, Bailey continued to explain. Erica looked devastated as she watched her girlfriend stand next to an angry looking man. Bailey started handing out the key cards to each couple as she asked for their names.  
“I’m Meredith Grey”, “I’m Amelia Shepard”  
“Jackson Avery”, “Mark Sloan”   
“April Kepner”, “Maggie Pierce”   
“Arizona Robbins”, “Alex Karev”   
“Owen Hunt”, “Derek Shepard” 

Bailey gave them all the key cards and looked at her notes with a confused face. “Seems like I’ve made a mistake, which I never usually do so don’t get used to that.”, she said and looked up at the students. “The first dorm takes 12 students. Still big rooms but bigger kitchen and bathrooms”, she explained and then looked at Erica and Callie. 

“Erica Hahn”, Bailey gave her one key card and then shifted her focus to Callie who felt a little nervous. “Callie Torres”, she said and got her key cards.   
“Don’t get lost on the way, it’s building Y and the room number you’re assigned is written on each card. Grab a map by the counter before you leave and feel free to explore campus. I want all of you here by 6 am sharp tomorrow. Not one minute late or I will start without out”, she said and turned around to leave. Callie turned to Erica with a half-hearted smile. “Well, looks like we’re stuck together”, she said and tried to sound funny. Erica sighed. “Please try to seem less excited”.   
They all grabbed a map and started to walk towards their building. Mark walked next to Callie as they watched their classmates walk in front of them. “So, I’m with this Jackson Avery dude”, Mark said and sounded bothered. Callie nodded. “At least you got someone you’ve never spoken to, which may turn out great. Erica despises me and I’m not sure why exactly”, Callie said and dragged her heavy luggage across campus. 

Mark chuckled. “Well, for one it might be that her super-hot girlfriend seems to be hot for you”. Callie stopped for a second. “Wait what?”, she asked and was genuinely shocked. “Please don’t tell me that you haven’t noticed her staring at you all the time?”, Mark said and looked at her before grabbing her hand and forcing her to walk faster to keep up with the others. “No…”, Callie mumbled.

“Well she is, and also on the bus here she kept on stroking your head because you’d fallen asleep on her shoulder and kept making funny noises when you were sleeping”, Mark began explaining. “I think Erica was fake sleeping because she was really salty when she pretended to wake up just moments after you’d fallen asleep”. Callies face was flustered. She did have a thing for blondes and she found Arizona to be insanely hot. “You’re turning red”, Mark pointed out and laughed loudly, causing some people to look at them. 

“Mark, quiet down please”, she pleaded and laughed with him. They’d been walking around in circles for some time without finding any luck and stood by one of the buildings that looked a little abandoned and looked like it didn’t quite belong with the other buildings since its color was a little faded compared to the other ones. April was the one holding the map looking confused as she told everyone what to do. She lowered her arms in frustration and looked at her future colleagues. “I’m not sure where we are or where we’re supposed to be, I really tried but I can’t find building Y”, she said and sounded like she was on the verge of crying. Alex walked up to her and looked at the map she was holding and sighed. “First of all, you’re holding the map upside-down”, he started and flipped that map and looked at it with just as a confused look as April. “But she’s right, I don’t see a building Y here either…”, he mumbled and kept looking at the map. Arizona was standing by the building door and looking inside the window, probably trying to make out what she was looking at on the inside, all of a sudden, they all heard a little *beep* and the door to the old building unlock itself. Arizona backed away and looked confused. “You just unlocked the door..”, Alex said with confusion in his voice. “Does that mean…? Is this building Y?”, he continued and asked. 

“I guess we’ll see?”, Callie said and pushed her way through all the people watching the moment. Mark was behind her, following her as she opened the old and loud door and took one step inside. It smelled like a nursery home, just plain old. The doors were numbered. Callie looked at her key card and saw number 2 but as she was pacing the floor she noticed that the door had totally different numbers. She tried putting her card to a random door and it opened, she tried a different door that also opened. All the doors opened, so she looked back at all the people standing by the door waiting for her to say something. 

“Well..”, she started. “All the rooms seem to open.. I don’t know what the problem is, and I don’t understand how this all works but I need someone to run over to building Q next door and try to get in, just to see if our cards for in every building and every dorm”. She walked towards all the people and waited for someone to volunteer. 

“I’ll run over there and try”, she heard Amelia offer. She nodded and watched as Amelia ran over to the building next door and tried putting her card towards the door multiple times without any success. She saw a man open the door and question what Amelia was doing and could see that she was explaining. After the man had said something to her, she ran back and spoke while trying to catch her breath at the same time. 

“So, he said that this is building Y and that all our key cards work for every door in this building”, she said with her hand on her chest. “Also, he said that the numbers on our cards don’t match the doors. We have to choose a room ourselves”. Everyone looked at everyone, knowing that probably every single person in the group wanted a big room. 

They all stepped inside and looked in each room. Out of all the six rooms, one was bigger than the other ones and contained a crib for a baby. “So, does anyone have a child?”, Meredith asked the group. April raised her hand. “I have a 6 month old baby, little Harriet. Her dad is driving her here tomorrow since he’s moving to Kongo for 3 years in a couple of days.”, she explained. Every one looked surprised but nodded. She looked so young and tiny, nobody could probably believe she had a little baby. Maggie sighed loudly. “Didn’t you think to tell me that you have baby coming to live with us?”, she whined. April shrugged her shoulders. “Honestly, I thought they’d pair us with people similar to us, so we’d get along. I thought I was getting someone who loved children”, April explained while Maggie sighed.   
“We’ll help you take care of the tiny human when needed”, Arizona offered. Callies heart melted when she spoke. Arizona looked like someone taken right out of her fantasies and spoke like a truly good-hearted person. April thanked her, and after that they all proceeded to take a room each. Erica and Callie took the room right across Arizona and Alex’s. 

“This way we can just walk across the hall to get to each other”, Erica said to Arizona and kissed her. Callie threw up a little in her mouth as she carried her luggage to her room. Mark was behind her, entered the room with her and closed it behind him, leaving Erica and Arizona kissing in front of Arizona’s room out of sight. He gave Callie a sympathetic look. “You know I’d switch with you if I could”, he said and sat down next to her on her bed. She nodded and felt sad. She didn’t want to spend the summer being Erica’s roommate. He put his arm around her. “Focus on the good stuff, we’re here to get our diploma and you have me along the way.”, he said trying to comfort her. She just kept nodding, knowing that she was going to continue being grumpy at least throughout the day. He stood up and gave her a smile. “I’m off to greet my lovely roommate and also check if there’s any fun stuff happening tonight, I’ll update you, yeah?”. She nodded, and he exited the room leaving the door open for her to see Arizona and Erica still cuddling up against her door. 

“We better be careful so that we don’t scare the little homophobe”, Erica said and caressed Arizona’s cheek while giving Callie a vile look. Callie rolled her eyes and sighed and laid back in bed. She considered telling them about her sexuality, but she figured why bother. When the time came, and she maybe got a girlfriend, Erica would see just how okay she was with homosexuality. “Stop teasing her, it’s not nice”, she could hear Arizona whisper to her girlfriend. Callie smiled. She heard someone running in the hallway and sat up to se who was running. Mark came rushing to her room. 

“So, the plan is that everyone’s truth or dare, tonight! We need to go get booze and the store nearby closes in like 30 minutes, so I suggest you put your jacket on and come with me”, Mark said while catching his breath. She nodded and hurried to put her jacket on while standing up. Mark pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at Arizona and Erica just standing looking at him. “So what alcohol do you two want?”, Mark asked them. Callie saw the list with names and types of alcohol beside their name. Arizona and Erica looked at each other briefly and then looked at Mark.

“We’ll split on a bottle of vodka”, Erica then replied, and Mark wrote it down and then took Callies hand and walked out of the building. Mark then started walking more slowly once they were outside. Callie was confused. “Why are walking so slowly, weren’t we just in a hurry?”, she asked and looked at him.   
“Naah, I exaggerated a little. It closes in an hour and is like just around the corner, I just saw that you were suffering and let’s be honest, Erica was really enjoying it. She’s enjoying it for a different reason than the one you’re suffering from though, right?”, He asked. Callie didn’t quite understand the question but kind of understood what he was getting to, so she kept walking with him looking down. “What?”, she mumbled. 

“Sorry, let me rephrase. Erica thinks you’re homophobic and hate seeing them together, but really you’re hot for her girlfriend?”, he asked. She looked at him with a surprised look. Was it that obvious? “It’s all over you, Torres. You in to her?”, he asked. 

She felt ambushed, even though she knew Mark meant well and only wanted to be her friend. Their friendship was moving faster than she was used to. “I mean, not in to her”, she began explaining. “I mean, I think she’s hot, and that’s that. I also think Amelia Shepard’s kinda hot”, she continued. Mark nodded. “Yeah, she’s hot but isn’t it a little different when you know they’re also in to women?”, he asked and then stopped walking for a second. “I’m asking because I genuinely don’t know. I’ve never been in love with another man”, he continued. 

He was right. It was different. She could think a lot of people were hot but it felt different with Arizona, maybe it was because she knew that if Erica wasn’t there then maybe she had a shot. Everything was moving so quickly, just the other day she was planning on suppressing her bisexuality so that she could please her quite homophobic family and distant relatives. She was planning on not ever doing anything with another woman and doing her best at not thinking about women in an intimate way, and instead focus on men. She knew sexuality didn’t work like that, she knew that there was no way she’d never fall for another woman again, but she was really tired of thinking about having to come out to her family eventually and she knew the Latinx community generally wasn’t accepting towards the lgbtqia+ community. 

She nodded and looked at him. “It is different. For some reason I feel more drawn towards her.”, she explained. “But I barely know the woman, she could be hella crazy”, she continued. Mark laughed and nodded while they continued walking around the corner. “You’re right. Been there, done that. Don’t dive in to it, especially now that she has another woman. We need to focus on school instead.”. Callie nodded in agreement. 

They bought everyone’s alcohol and got back to school where they found everyone sitting in the kitchen. There weren’t enough chairs, some people were sitting on the floor and April was sitting in Jacksons lap. “It’s 5pm”, Meredith stated and looked at her watch. Everyone nodded. “Too early to drink?”, she then proceeded to ask. Everyone was quiet and looked at each other. 

“Never too early to drink?”, Maggie shyly answered and shrugged her shoulders. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
“But I’m starving”, April whined and put her hand on her stomach. Most people mumbled “me too”.   
“I’ll order pizza?”, Jackson suggested. April lit up and nodded. Jackson looked around to see if everyone was in on it. Callie nodded and felt her mouth water at the thought of pizza, she hadn’t eaten in forever it felt like. April got up and let Jackson walk out from the kitchen to call for pizza. Meredith stood up from the floor and dusted herself off and looked at the group of people in the kitchen. “I have 20 shot glasses in my suitcase, that should be enough for everyone in case someone breaks one or something. I’ll go get them.”, she said and left the room quickly. Callie felt more shy than usual but did her best to hide it.   
“So, some of us have chair in our rooms for our desks, should we go get them maybe?”, Callie suggested. Everyone sitting on the floor nodded and they all went to get their chairs. Mark followed Callie to her room. “Are you stalking me?”, Callie joked and turned around when she’d grabbed her chair. Mark laughed. “No, I just… I’ve hooked up with Amelia before. So, I’d rather not be in the same room as her alone for too long”, he whispered. Callie looked shocked. 

“What are the odds? How and where?”, she asked. “We were at this conference for all student councils in the US and both her and I were on the board of our student councils and we met and well the rest is history. Can’t blame her really though, I mean look at me”, he grinned at her and gestured with his hands. She made a disgusted noise and laughed. “Would you please stop gesturing?”. 

He followed her while she carried the chair out to the kitchen and sat down while Mark gave everyone their bottles and Jackson came back to the room. “Pizza will be here in about 50 minutes.”, he said and April cheered a little while he took his seat with her in his lap again. Mark was sitting by Callie’s right side and Arizona was on her left side and they were all waiting for Meredith to return with the shot glasses. “So, do we start playing and drink a little straight out of the bottle?”, Jackson waiting impatiently. They all looked at each other and some nodded. Callie had her tequila bottle in front of her and drinking straight out of it gave her flashback to senior year in high school. 

She could feel Arizona’s leg against her own and how it brushed against hers every time she moved slightly. Before anyone said anything, Meredith came back with the glasses and a bottle. “I got the glasses and if we’re drunk enough by the time we’re done with this game we can maybe play spin the bottle?”, she suggested in the form of a question. Derek cleared his throat before he spoke.

“Is that such a clever idea?”, he asked with concern in his voice. “After all, we’re all going to be working together”.   
“Don’t be such a bore, Shepard”, Alex said while texting someone on his phone.   
Everyone got a glass each and filled it to the rim before starting. Meredith spun the bottle on the table and it landed on Mark. “So, Sloan. Truth or dare?”, Mer asked. He took a second to answer and then replied. “Dare”.   
“I dare you to… Kiss anyone here in this group. Doesn’t have to be tongue or something, could be a small peck”, she explained. He nodded and looked around for a second and then his eyes were on Callie. She opened her mouth to oppose. “Mark, why”, she wined knowing it was probably just, so he could get out of the situation quickly. 

“Callie, you ready?”, he asked. Callie felt Arizona’s leg twitch a little when she nodded. She looked back at Arizona who was clearly trying to smile. Mark leaned forward and pouted his lips and Callie kissed him quickly and smiled when then looked at her new friends. “okay, Mark! It’s your turn to spin the bottle!”, Mer instructed, and Mark did as told and spun the bottle. They all looked at it as it slowed down and of course pointed to Callie. Mark smirked and looked around.   
“I dare you to make out with Arizona for 10 seconds. No peck is allowed”, he instructed and Callie felt herself tense up and knew exactly what Mark was doing. Although she didn’t mind kissing a beautiful blonde; this blonde was taken and also taken by no one other than her current roommate.

Callie turned her head towards the couple sitting next to her and tried smiling apologetically at Erica who looked amused. “Is it too much for you? Are you afraid it’ll turn you gay? Turn you evil?”, Erica prompted, which provoked Callie who then switched her attention towards Arizona who was smiling genuinely now. “Are you comfortable with this? We don’t have to do it”, she said. Callie nodded. “I’m fine with it”. She turned to face Mark who looked like he’d just seen his favorite couple on a tv-show finally kiss and then looked back at Arizona.


End file.
